The Controllers
by dannivampire
Summary: The Sons of Ipswich have met their match when four 'sisters' walk into the party. However, the Sons are not the only ones who are hiding secrets. Mainly Reid/OC but there is Caleb/oc Tyler/oc Pogue/oc PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Controllers

Rating: Mature

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie the Covenant nor do I know anyone who worked on said movie. I do not make any moneys from this work of fiction. Any similarities between real life and this fiction are purely corrincidital. DO NOT use or recreate any part of this fiction without the written consent of author.

Part One

Living Dead Girl…S

**De P.O.V.**

I looked over into the cool grey eyes of Hazel Quinn as her full pink lips formed an evil smirk. I knew then that I should be very afraid. Her auburn side swept bang shifted into her left eyes, letting me know that she was definitely up to something.

_Damnit!_ That meant I was in deep, without paddle.

"No," I said as I pulled my waist long, coal black hair into a pony tail. I was readying myself, because I knew that even though I said no, these bitches would make me. Damnit, I hate being the odd man out. Correction, odd women out.

"Come on, De, you know you want to," she sung at me. Gods, I do believe that I am may do this.

_Who the hell am I kidding?_ I know I will. Peer pressure is a bitch, and so are these three!

I glanced around quickly. Quinn was to my right. Her 5 foot 6 frame seemed to loom over me like I was a trick or treater at a haunted house, and I didn't bring a fresh pair of princess panties. Her loose fitting dark jeans hugged her round hips, and her skull and cross bones tank didn't meet the top of said jeans.

Bella was to my left, smirking that same evil grin that Quinn was managing on my right. Her blonde wavy hair was resting on her slender shoulders. Her black school girl type skirt was being rolled up, making it shorter and shorter as the seconds zoomed by. A tight pink top left very little to the imagination. All who would see her would know that she may have a waif like body, but her double d's were real.

Lastly, Jo was standing behind me. She was looking like she was as ready as a convicted felon who served ten years and hadn't had sex in twelve. Her blood red straight hair was braided and laid down her lean back until it met her elbows. Her tight jeans and equally tight baby blue shirt screamed out about her sexual frustration.

"You know," I began as I pulled at my Vols hoodie, "You bitches look like sluts."

"Now, De," Bella began as she threw her bony arm around my shoulders. "Shut up and let's do it."

_I lost. Damn, I hate to lose! _

Sighing, I nodded and looked up into the sky. Cloudless, perfect for what we had (correction they, not me) had planned.

"Good," whispered Quinn as she built her power. Her cool grey eyes turned an errie white as a gentle cool breeze began to wisp its way over us and those partiers near the beach.

Then suddenly, the rap music that was planning turned into "our theme song", Rob Zombies Living Dead Girl.

"Come on, ladies," she breathed as her eyes faded back to the cool grey.

Nodding, I stood up and marched the death march. In a straight line of four exotic women, I pulled my hoodie further up over my head.

Walking over the mound of sand, we were greeted by every young person turning and drooling (do women drool?) over the four new arrivals. I peeked at my three companions as they allowed their vision to take in to sight of beer, fire, and bodies.

I really need some Atovan. Drugs are my friend!

Those three must have found who they were seeking because one minute they were there. The next, they were gone. Damn, I bet David Blain wished he could do that!

I walked down the mound and found them chatting it up with four of the hottest men I have ever seen. The Sons of Ipswich, what a boy band name. I smirked as I pictured them saying "I want it that way".

"De, come here," Jo said over the roar of music, voices, and the fires.

I matched the green mile over to the chair, I mean, the small group of lovely people. Note the sarcasm. I wished I had a priest.

"Or exorcist," I mumbled.

"This is De," Quinn stated as she peered at the blond that I knew was Reid Garwin.

"Hello," I grumbled. _I hate this_.

"De, that's my grandmother's name," he said as he stuck his hand out to greet me.

I glanced at it, then at him. "Really? What does it stand for?"

"Denise?"

"Wrong answer, playboy. Delilah." I growled as I turned and walked away.

Yeah, I know I'm a bitch. But, I hated being here and having to be involved. I'm more of a stand on the side lines and watch the fight rather than be involved and ending up with a mean right hook.

I wondered over to the water and plopped down on my rather large (or what Quinn calls my ghetto booty) rear. I stretched my short legs out in front of me and stared.

We knew the boy banders, or Sons, would be here. We knew that they would be "drawn" to us. But, hell fire and brim stone, I hate having to do this. But life sucks, you're up shit creek, whatever smartass saying you would like to use for this f'ed up situation, then use it.

"Delilah, huh?" I heard. I peered up to see that damned smirking blond.

"What, Nick Carter?" I growled as I turned my head back to the water.

He just chuckled at me. I repeat, he chuckled at me. WHAT THE F?!

"That's a very sexy name," he stated as he sat down in the sand next to me. His 5 foot 10 frame dwarfed my short 5 foot even one.

"Thanks! Now go and find someone else to do the sideways tango with cause it ain't going to be me."

He chuckled again. Now, I have to admit, I do find him rather sexy in _a he is a jerk but I would fuck him_ way. But, does he have to laugh at me? I mean, hell, I ain't funny. I am a bitch. Big difference, ass.

"What if I said I want you in that bed doing…what did you call it?" He lifted his right gloved hand and touched his chin with an un-gloved finger. "The sideways tango?"

Touché ass.

"Look Garwin, I ain't like my three crazy ass bitches for friends up there, who I am sure, are making plans with your other three boy banders. I am a bitch and a half. So go somewhere else." I growled as I stood up and stomped over to my three amiegos.

"Quinn," I began but was cut off but a bush of red hair.

"Look at the four trash cans."

"WHAT THE F?" I yelled as I somehow jumped from the back of the small crowd to front row center.

"Oh, look Aaron, this one is a straight up trash barrel." Her sickening sweet voice made my blood pile drive my brain.

"Look here you stupid heifer, you better watch what you are saying before I kick those horse teeth through your skull." I growled as I stepped up into her face.

Bad idea. I can't be too intimidating at my short height. Plus, her breath smelled (real grown up huh?).

"Bitch," her road kill looking boyfriend growled as he pushed his nasty body between me and her.

"Oh god," I gasped and my skin crawled from the small contact he gave me. "Thanks, now I have to have a flea dip."

The small group around me laughed, making Aaron get angrier. His ugly face turned a deeper shade of red. He growled at me, turning his damnedist to intimidate me. How in the hell could I be scared of his ass...oops! face.

"Aaron, back off," the hottie behind me growled. I glanced quickly and released that it was Caleb Danvers.

You know something, he is hot as hell, and smelled damn good. I wouldn't mind taping that body just once. Maybe twice…or three times…Hell maybe for two years!

Shaking my black mane, I glared back at Aaron.

"Ok, hold on," someone said as a board body jammed itself between me and the Lord of Smell. He glanced over at the Dragon Breath Lady and said "You were being kind of bitchy."

Suddenly, one of Aaron's "gang" (I use that term loosely) decided that he needed to up chuck his dinner on the back of the ogre.

"Holy…" I began as I smiled.

Wait, I smiled? I don't smile. I am not a smiler.

I looked at Reid, who I knew had just made this happen. He was laughing and looked hot with that smile on his face. He looked at me and winked. My knees felt weak and my heart stopped.

_Shit,_ now I want to play hide the purple headed yogurt slinger with this blond god.

_Crap_, now I think I need to have my brain removed and thrown into a washing machine.

"Hey guys, the cops are on their way," yelled the DJ.

"Girls," Quinn called as she ran from Pogue and up over the mound of sand.

Great, po-pos hate me and I need to jet. I booked it over the same mound that everyone decided was the best exit and ran to my four door black Dodge pickup. I hopped into the driver's seat as my three friends in low places flung themselves into the empty cab. I jammed the key in and turned it over.

"Shit!" I yelled as the damn truck didn't roar to life.

"Hey, the truck won't start," Quinn yelled out the window to the black hummer.

Reid quickly marched over to us and jerked the hood open. I felt a quick tickle run down my spine. I passed glances to my cohorts. Reid was using and we knew it.

"Crap!" I screamed as my truck growled and came to life. "Thank you!"

Did I just say Thank you to Reid Garwin?

Yep, I need some serious help.

I sped off as quickly as I could. The old truck weaved through the trees and bushes as I prayed that the cops weren't behind me.

"De, you can slow down," Quinn yelled over the roaring engine. "The cops followed the guys."

I released my lead foot, and looked into my rear view mirror. Darkness and trees met me.

"What the hell have you evil witches got me into?"

They just laughed. LAUGHED! Bitches.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Notes

Quinn's P.O.V.

I looked down the theater seating of my American Lit class until I saw De's black head bob as she fought to stay awake. A smirk crossed my lips. She did not get any sleep last night.

After we got back to the dorms from the Dells, De had gone to the shower. She was only gone for about an hour when she stalked back into our room. A black towel was tightly wrapped around her curves and her long black hair was soaked. However, what shocked me was, her normally dark tanned skin was pale white.

"What happened?" I asked, rather concerned.

"Let's not talk about it," she growled as she jerked a long red t-shirt over herself before she threw the towel onto the floor.

"Who saw you naked?" I asked.

I have known Delilah Scott (porn star name for what?) for our whole lives and knew that the only time she was ever in shock was when someone saw her nude.

"Reid Fucking Garwin!" She screamed as she slammed her fist onto the dresser.

She began to explain to me about what had happened. Apparently, after her shower, she felt like someone was watching her. Instead of using her magic (just in case there was a _normal _person around) she high tailed it out into the hall. Only, Reid was there. She screamed and dropped her towel, giving Reid a full view of her kibbles and bits. She quickly grabbed her towel and ran into our dorm.

_Crazy Bitch! _

I laughed until I cried. She is a loon!

Out of us four, she is the strongest, bitchest, and the shiest. If she knew I thought that of her, she would beat me to a bloody stump and bury me under a fire hydrate were all the cute little doggies could piss all over me.

I shook my head and turned my gaze to Pogue Perry, who was sitting two rows below me. His dark brown hair was pulled into a loose knot in the base of his skull. I couldn't see his face, but knew that he was blistering hot.

He was also my target.

We came to Ipswich because of the Sons. They were the power. And, it didn't hurt that they were total hotties!

I sighed and thought about how all this came to be.

We were orphans, left on the door step of a Mormon church. The said church gave us to a local woman who everyone called Granny. She took in abandon kids. We were no different, except we had powers. Even though we were not blood related, we shared the magical link of our history. We were controllers.

Controllers control the four elements (go figure!). I controlled the air. Bella controls water. Jo is earth. And, the strongest is De, who controls fire.

"Quinn," someone whispered.

I looked to my right and saw Chase Collins, the guy who stepped in at the Dells. He was leaning back in his seat, holding a piece of notebook paper. His charming smile shook me to my core.

I quickly took the paper and opened it under the table.

_Do you want to go to town together later?_

"Miss Hazel Quinn?"

_Shit!_

I looked up and saw the teacher (and everyone else) looking at me. I glanced at De, who was trying to hide her laughter behind her hand.

_Bitch!_

"Yes, sir?"

"Can I have you love letter please?" He asked.

I growled. Getting up, I took the letter to him. I knew what was coming. He was going to read it to the whole class.

"Do you want to go to town together later?" He said. I looked around the theater seating and saw many who were fighting off their laughter. "Now, Miss Quinn, if you don't mind. Please keep requests and flirting to the halls between classes."

_Ass._

I nodded and made my way back to my seat. I glared down at De as she made kissing noises and goggle eyes at me.

_I will get you._ I thought as I felt something hit my arm.

I picked up the offending ball of paper. De's name was scribbled over it. I smirked and sent it flying at her.

"Now Miss Scott," the teacher began. "Did you not just see that Miss Quinn got into trouble for that? Please stand and read the note in class."

De stood up and looked around nervously. She opened the letter, which must have had something good in it because her mouth dropped open. Her amber eyes peered behind me, to one Reid Garwin.

_OOO, this was going to be good_.

"Come on, Miss Scott. Read it."

"Delilah, I was just wondering…" she began, her voice shaky and her dark tan skin turned a pale white, "if…you...willdothesidewaystangowithme?" She read the last part as quickly as she could, but all still got the drift.

I laughed out loud, holding my stomach as it began to hurt. I looked behind me to see Reid smirking down at her, wiggling his eye brows.

De looked like she was about to send a fire ball at him, probably at his crotch. Well, will you?" Reid asked as he folded his muscular arms behind his head.

"Go for it sweetie!" Someone yelled from the top.

_**RING!**_

De grabbed her stuff and booked it out of the class room before anyone could say anything else.

"Reid," I began as I turned towards him. "You know, she is going to kill you."

"At least I would die happy," he began as he picked up his bag. "Really happy if she only had that towel on."

I shook my head at him again and pulled my own bag over my shoulder. My elbow length auburn hair got caught under the strap. Growling, I pulled it free and made my way down the class.

"You never answered my question," I heard from behind me.

"Maybe," I said back to Chase, before I exited the room.

As I made my way down the hall, people began to yell and cheer. I knew what was going on. I shoved my way through the crowd until I was confronted by a fight.

De was beating the hell out of Kira, the Dragon Breath Lady. De was on top of her and punching the shit out of her.

_Shit!_

I dropped my bag so that I could try to get De off of the limp girl.

"Someone help me!" I called as I fought to get a hold of De, who was like a wild tiger.

Suddenly, Caleb and Pogue were there to help me pull her off of Kira. It took the three of us to do so, and hold her back.

"Miss Scott!"

_Oh, double shit with a cherry_.

The Provo was matching up to the scene and he didn't look happy at all.

"My office, now!"

De jerked away from us, grabbing her bag from the floor. She matched after him, until she saw Reid.

And, the stupid ass had to smirk at her.

_**SLAP!**_

She smacks the hell out of him and then continued on her quest to the Provo's office.

_Damnit! She is going to fuck everything up!_

"What was that all about?" Pogue asked me.

I shook my head and turned to Reid. "You just couldn't help yourself, could you?"

Rubbing his right cheek, he smirked at me before he headed off.

I turned to Pogue and Caleb, seeing that they were very confused.

"Basically, Reid pissed De off and she beat the hell out of Kira for some reason. And, now, Reid better be afraid, because a pissed off Delilah is like walking into a horror movie. But, the bad guy gets you in the end."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: To those who have been reading my story, I am so sorry it has taken me so long to post part three. My computer had an accident with the floor. So, my screen is broken and I am typing this with black lines blocking half of my vision. Thanks to those who love this and I promise part four will not take so long.

Part Three

Whatever

De's POV

I sat on the black down comforter that was on my bed as I watched Quinn run around the room, throwing clothes around. She was in a panic. Chase was going to meet her here at our dorm in fifteen minutes, and she had as of yet to find something to wear.

"Too slutty, right," she asked as she held up a hot pink pair of boy shorts and white tank top. "It screams I need sex doesn't it?"

"Quinn, you should not worry about what to wear around Chase. Pogue is your target remember." I stated as I folded my tan arms under my breast.

"True," she said as a grin crossed her face," but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun."

"Whatever."

"Besides, Bella is going with us. She is kind of hoping we will cross paths with Caleb." She said as she pulled on a blue jean mini skirt and a red tank top that had a skull over her left boob. The skull was made of pink sparklies and was smiling.

_What the hell? _

"You know," I began as I ran a hand through my dark hair. "Chase seems like t-r-o-u-b-l-e."

"Whatever," she said as Chase knocked on our door.

As quickly as she could, she removed herself from our room. I could only shake my head at her. She just doesn't know what she is getting into. And sadly, I didn't either, and that is what scared me most.

Sighing, I jumped up off my bed and pulled my Tennessee Vols sweats off the floor. Putting them on, I decided that I needed to head into town myself. I quickly made my way to the student cars, looking for my baby.

Finally, I saw my old beat up Dodge Ram Truck. The dark paint was peeling from it and the body had dents all over it. But, I still loved my truck.

_It's hot!_

"Hey De," I heard from behind me as I opened the driver's side door. I turned and saw Caleb and Pogue. They looked like pure sex on a stick.

_Hot damn!_

"So, you heading into town?" Caleb asked as he held my door open.

_What a gentleman!_

"Yeah, you guys going?" I asked as I threw my small plain black bag into the sit.

"Yeah," Pogue said as he looked me over. But, his eyes held no lust. It was more like he was checking to make sure I was un-injured.

_Damnit!_

"How the things with the Provo go?" Caleb asked.

"I ain't in any trouble. Money talks and bullshit walks." I said as I climbed into my truck. Caleb slowly closed my door for me.

_If he keeps doing that gentleman thing, I will rape him before Bella can make her move!_

"Hey," Pogue began, "why don't you and the girls meet us at Nicky's later. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah, sure," I began as I turned on my truck,"see you there."

_This town is too fucking small!_

I glared at Reid as he smirked down at me. His pale eyes were full of mischief as he rubbed his full bottom lip with his thumb.

_Fuck me, now, Reid!_

_Shut up self!_

I shook my head, trying my best to think of something else other than the sexy god in front of me. It was not working.

"Will you quite doing that?" I growled.

"You like it and you know it." He whispered to me as he leaned closer to me.

_Who else's personal space is violated but this horny but hot male in front of me?_

_That's what I thought_

_Hell!_

All I was trying to do was do a little shopping in peace. But NO! I had to run into Reid Garwin at the Wall Mart.

_What the hell are the odds?_

"So, De, you going to be at Nicky's?" He asked as he looked around suddenly. He looked like he was having a mildly interesting conversion with someone he is suppose to know but can't remember.

"What is it to you?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you had that towel handy."

_You fucking prick!_

"Oh hell no you just did not!" I growled. Pulling my hair into the hood of my sweat shirt, I readied myself for battle. "Look here you son of a bitch, you ever come around me again with yourself righteous self. I will fuck you up. You understand me. I will make Lorraina Bobbitt look like the Fucking Easter Bunny."

I stomped off to the far end of the store, hoping the jackass did not follow.

_He ain't that stupid!_

Oh, how wrong I was. The guy followed me, right into the panty and bra section. And he did not even seem bothered by the array of sexy lace and cotton.

_What the hell?_

"De," he began, but stopped. It was like he was having trouble saying something. This caused me to pause long enough to find out if he is going to die slowly or quickly. "I'm s…s…sorry."

_Oh shit and flush it!_

He just said sorry to me. He just apologized to me. My heart just stopped.

_He means it too!_

I smiled a small smile. And shook my head at him.

"That must have been hard for you, Reid." I said as I took a step (a very small step for mankind) toward him.

"Yeah, it was." He began as he placed his arms behind his back. He almost looked like a little boy in front of me. It was kind of cute. "I just, I don't know. I am an ass, and don't like to be told no."

I nodded and turned from him." I will see you at Nicky's." I said as I walked away, with a big grin on my face.

_What!? I was grinning!? Yep, I am in hell with the sex god devil known as Reid Garwin._

_Someone help me!_


End file.
